


The Ocean Holds Your True Heart

by MagiMini



Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, It Isn't Really Angst But Whatever, Kitsune Fundy Rights, Miscommunication, Other, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiMini/pseuds/MagiMini
Summary: a look into fundy's character, since many people don't talk about him often.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140035
Kudos: 36





	The Ocean Holds Your True Heart

**Author's Note:**

> please give this poor boy a hug i beg of you. he's so close but so far to being a perfect character that can hold everyone together. also RECOGNIZE C!FUNDY HAS TRAUMA /nm

A kitsune sat alone by the pond in the territory he had formed. He was pondering about his life. Being born inside L’manburg, growing up rather quickly, the war, how L’manburg declared independence, his mom. But then he thought about some stuff he didn’t like to recall Schlatt, his own father going insane and being a huge villain, the man not even listening to his own son & babying him throughout his life, paying attention to his siblings more than him, Wilbur’s father not even caring, and the worst of all: how Fundy almost became exactly like him. He would say he hated his life, but that would be an understatement. He despised it.

However, he wouldn’t just give up. Not yet. He had to wait until they all stopped fighting. Until Dream & Tommy were gone, until the Egg was gone, until everyone stopped picking sides. Fundy just wished it would take place sooner.

It was odd to think about. He basically had the same motives as Dream and Ranboo, or well anyone really. For everyone to be a Big Happy Family...but still, they would never be able to reach that point. Everyone is too far gone, too lost in connection, for their own goals. The group failed to realize that they were all hoping for the same thing and carrying it out in their own messed up ways. 

Depressing, one would think. They wouldn’t be wrong either. The Dream Smp...it was definitely something that was very disheartening. The fact that this would soon become history, it wasn’t something Fundy could ever see happening. Somewhere, some time in history, he’ll be included. Huh. Weird to think about.

That was just a thought, though. The Dream Smp? The private country full of trauma and wars? What did they do to be included in future history books? Fundy pushed the stupid thought aside. Of course they would be in history. Their children and grandchildren will probably tell their story...if any of the members of this place survived to have children anyways. Nonetheless, the group would fit right in with how fucked up history is.

Fundy decided to touch the water with his fingers. He liked doing that, it reminded him of his mom and how she used to tell stories of her dates with… the British bastard he used to call dad while he blushed. Fundy would always laugh at how his Wilbur’s face flushed whenever his mom brought up some pretty embarrassing moments..and by embarrassing he meant how much the two flirted with one another.

The kitsune sighed heavily while his three tails drooped. He missed home, he missed the times he had a happy family, and most of all...he didn’t want to be alive at this time. Despite this, he kept his head up. He wasn’t going to fail, and he wasn’t going to let someone else win. Fundy stood up.

“Okay, you’re a leader that will get his nine tails when you grow older and get more powerful, Fundy. The leader of a rebellion for the sides to fall. Dream is already in prison. That’s one enemy down. Up next is Tommy, he needs to get rid of the discs, or at least put them in an ender chest. That would make it certain the disc saga was finally over. A better thing would be that the discs would still represent everything we’ve been through...that would be nice. Hey, maybe everyone I know could stop attacking my uncle for once while Puffy and I try to resolve everything else happening. That would get rid of a few problems. Maybe then, we’ll become a big, happy family and defeat the Egg together…”

Fundy was tired. He was tired of the pain and how everyone fought. He just wished they could all talk to each other. Would Niki and Jack stop their foolish shenanigans and try to kill Tommy because he’s annoying every second? Probably not, but he’d like to see it happen. The day that would take place would probably be the day Dream gets out of prison by some miracle and takes over. Which is...very unlikely. The boy still had a feeling and hoped to see it happen. At least they would stop fighting if he took over, so they could all be a happy family...even if it was by force.

As for the Egg? Finding out how to defeat it and make sure nobody else ends up corrupted was another story. Puffy was the leader of that, and he hoped she would solve it.

For now, Fundy had to get to work. He had some stuff to do. He heard Ranboo wanted to build an underwater city and he had to make it up to him somehow. He shouldn’t have tried to experiment on him, but hey he wanted to find out about the half-enderman’s other half somehow. The two haven’t conversated in while either, so that probably wasn’t a good impression. Fundy walked towards a very well-known arctic territory. The boy had some work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know c!fundy's age so i just went with that he was a kitsune that got to grow up fast. despite this, he doesn't have all of his tails because those are given by age, wisdom, and power which c!fundy does not have a lot of atm. (fuck you wilbur sally is a nine-tailed kitsune pirate milf /lh)


End file.
